


Beautiful

by Ill_Ratte



Series: GNC Gavin EU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dates, F slur tw, Gender-nonconforming Gavin, M/M, Oral Sex, Sort Of, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Nines, Vaginal Fingering, ass eating, discussion of identity, gnc Gavin, its reclaimed tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Sometimes, Gavin likes to be beautiful. Nines wants it to be for him





	Beautiful

It was an abnormal thing, Nines having to meet up with Gavin on a day off. Unexpected, too. At the end of their work time, they parted ways, Gavin going off to his apartment and whatever friends he hadn’t managed to chase away, and Nines returning to the house that he shared with Connor and Hank. 

But orders were orders. So Nines found himself knocking on the little door with the “fuck off” themed welcome mat. 

After two knocks with no answer, Nines decided to let himself in. The fake rock with the key inside was the only rock on the patio, a rather nonsensical move on Gavin’s part. 

The door swung open quietly, obviously well-oiled. Nines stepped inside. 

The first room from the hallway appeared to be a dining room, the floor uncharacteristically clean for what Nines expected of Gavin. He had expected old snack food wrappers and food waste, maybe a rat scurrying across the floor. Instead, the floor gleamed, and no dust lingered on the walls. 

The next room was a kitchen. The remains of breakfast dishes sat in the sink, but the rest of the surfaces were cleared. It was smaller, but nice enough, the room done in a yellow and white theme. Four chairs clustered around the table. 

The sound of a vacuum reached his ears, and Nines smirked. So that’s where the detective hid. 

He edged his way into the next room. It was some sort of living room, with a sofa and an armchair in it, along with a large TV in the center. The vacuuming noise emenated from next to the TV, and Nines smirked as he walked over. As he caught sight of the detective, his eyes bulged. 

Gavin was bent over, humming some sort of song as he thrust the vacuum back and forth across the hardwood. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. 

Usually, Gavin was masculine. Hard masc, if he was to apply a name to his presentation like humans liked to do. His jacket and jeans matched the swagger Gavin carried into the office and interrogation rooms, as well as onto the field. But now, Gavin wore a tight black skirt, one that cupped his posterior and made Nines pants tent uncomfortably, as well as a white shirt that, given the cut and the way it gave so easily to a soft swell in Gavin’s chest, could only be a blouse. 

Nines could have watched him forever, wrapped up in the new Gavin he had stumbled upon. But the heavy weight of the vacuum cleaner slamming into his chest cut it short. 

“What the FUCK are you doing in my HOUSE?!”

Before Nines could answer, the vacuum cleaner thwacked him again. It didn’t hurt terribly, but the action knocked him back, forcing him to stumble away from the detective. 

The third swipe he was ready for, and he caught it easily, holding it steady as Gavin thrust the vacuum at him. There was something almost feral in Gavin’s eyes, in the way that his hands shook even as they desperately tried to swipe at him with the cleaning device. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, Gavin.” He tried his best soothing voice, keeping contact with Gavin’s eyes as he said it. 

“Fuck You. Fucking sneaking up on me like some kind of pervert. What the fuck do you want?”It seemed some of Gavin’s usual bravado had returned. 

“We have both been called in to work. I tried getting your attention through your phone and the doorbell, but I received no response, so I came in to investigate.”

“How the fuck did you get in? Don’t tell me you broke one of my fucking windows!” The vacuum jabbed hard at him. 

“Your key is exceptionally poorly hidden. I took advantage of that.”

Even with the clearing up of his sudden appearance, Gavin still seemed distressed. The tremors had extended to his shoulders. 

“I- I just need to get changed, and call someone to cancel. And you wait outside, and don’t fucking think about following me to my room, creep.”

“Change? You look fine.” It was an understatement. Gavin was better dressed than he had ever been for work. He needed to know why Gavin was still anxious. 

“You really think I can just walk in there, like this?” Gavin laughed, the tremors doing nothing to help with how fragile he looked. 

“Alright. If it makes you feel safer, I will wait outside.” He wanted to reach out, to comfort the fear he had watched flash through Gavin’s eyes at the mention of others seeing him like this. 

—————-

He hadn’t brought up Gavin’s outfit to him during work, beyond the first mention. But now, in the privacy of his own room, he allowed his thoughts to linger on what he had seen. 

In theory, Nines knew men could be feminine. It was quite uncommon in the environment of the DPD, and still frowned upon by the general public, but he had absorbed enough of the stereotypes buzzing on television and other media to know that it was common for a certain type of man to display a certain type of behaviors. The most promising search, to Nines’ tastes, had returned the phrase “femme gay man”. Someone who based their male femininity against the masculinity of their partner. 

And with his hand circling the base of his cock, pressing just so to make climax, Nines hoped Gavin was that certain type of man. He imagined Gavin’s lips, splashed with what must have been red lipstick, circling around his cock. As he felt himself building up, his mind flickered to the soft swell he had seen under Gavin’s shirt. Unbidden, the image of Gavin pressing his soft breasts around his cock, squeezing together as he lapped at his tip, appeared. Nines came hard, awkwardly wiping at the synthetic semen sprayed across his front. 

The words from that morning, that Gavin had to cancel something, crawled through his mind. Did Gavin have a partner? Someone who would take care of him, like Nines wanted to?

The thought spun in his head, even as he tried to get some sleep. 

The next day, Gavin was tense. The usual nonchalance he exuded was replaced by stiff movements and a staunch refusal to make eye contact. Nines needed an “icebreaker”. 

When Gavin slumped at his desk, Nines made him a cup of coffee. Three sugars, two cream, and double shot of caffeine, just to get him up. 

“The fuck do you- oh. Thanks, I guess.” Gavin grunted, snatching the cup from his hands. He took down a long gulp, lips resting on the rim how Nines wished they’d encircle other places. 

“I think we should talk.”

“Bout what? How you’re a peeping Tom?” 

“What I saw at your house.”

“None of your business, Tin can.”

“We’re partners. And… you feel unsafe here, don’t you? I want you to feel safe with me, Gavin.” Nines wanted a lot of things with Gavin, but it felt like the best place to start. To know more of why Gavin did what he did. 

Red had begun to color Gavin’s face, his heart beating just half a pace faster. “I- later, please? I’ll tell you whatever you fuckig want, just leave me alone here.” 

“Where?”

“I guess you know where my house is. We can talk there.”

Waiting was torturous, with every stray thought going back to Gavin and his potential partner. But finally, Nines found himself in front of Gavin’s house, finger planted firmly on the doorbell. 

The door opened, Gavin staring up at him with a tired expression. While last time Nines had been too caught up in what Gavin was wearing to notice, he now realized the detective was shorter, by at least an inch or two, than usual. He was only in socks, and a t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair still wet from a shower. 

“May I come in.”

“Knock yourself out.” Stepping away from the doorway, Gavin beckoned him into the living room. He plopped down on the armchair, leaving Nines the couch to perch on.

“So. You like to wear feminine clothes.”

“Yeah. Aren’t you smart.”

“Is it to please a partner?”

“It’s for myself, fuckhead.” 

“Oh. Why don’t you wear those clothes out, then?” 

“I do. With one of my friends. We like to get together and go out and shit.”

“But not to work.”

“You really think they’d leave a faggot like me alone? Think they’d take me seriously?” 

Nines winced at the slur. “You’re not… not a faggot, Gavin. You’re a man who likes to be feminine, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of that. You deserve respect.” His arms ached to circle the man in comfort. 

That made Gavin laugh. “Who said I was ashamed? There are far worse things to be. Sides, it’s just how things are. No one likes effeminate men, especially not effeminate trans men.” 

“Trans?” He had suspected, when he had seen how Gavin filled out the shirt. Still, the thought intrigued him. Nines could have considered himself trans, if he wanted to. He had been initially assigned into a female body, but had quickly requested the adequate modifications to make himself male. The word didn’t really fit with his experiences, unlike with Connor. 

“Gender.”

“I know what it means. I’ve never met such a feminine trans man before.”

“Well, I’m still a man, so don’t get any ideas.”

“Of course. But, why do you like to dress femininely? You said it was for yourself?”

“I- I like to feel pretty, sometimes. Like someone soft, who’s desired by others. Who’s taken care of. I feel more like that when I dress like that.”

“Would you like to have someone, then? Someone who takes care of you?”

“Not if you’re only around for… that.” Gavin’s face twisted. 

“I find you desirable all of the time, Gavin. I was just never sure you would appreciate my feelings for you.”

“Oh.” Gavin was bright red, and he looked at the arm of the chair, pressing the side of his face into the plush. “We can try it, ok? But I won’t make any promises.”

“Of course. Your comfort comes first.”

—————-

In the end, Nines ended up renting a hotel room for both of them. He highly doubted Gavin desired to do anything with Hank and Connor hanging around, and while he wasn’t fond of the seediness that such a place entailed, Gavin still felt more comfortable there, on neutral ground, than inviting Nines into his own house again. 

He arrived at his house at 6:30 sharp. Dinner came before the room, and he didn’t want Gavin to have to go out alone to meet him. He was precious, after all. 

When Gavin opened the door, Nines sucked in a breath. Gavin’s hair was slicked back with gel, and he had splashed on more than a little cologne. He hadn’t shaved, the stubble that Nines loved untampered by makeup, and hairs stuck out of the black stockings he wore. A dark red dress hugged his figure, cut just above the knee, and a similar shade of red colored his lips. The strapon black heels made Nines smile. “Will you need assistance to your car, sir?”

“I’ll manage.” 

In the car, Gavin rested his shoulder against Nines. Nines cherished the feeling. “Do you want to go to a restaurant? Or is that too much?”

“Where would we go?”

“Somewhere nice. There’s an Italian place I know of, that I doubt anyone you know will see you there.”

“Fine. Sounds nice.”

Dinner passed with little trouble. Gavin received a few stares, but no one wanted trouble with a more than 6 foot tall android, and Gavin was content to ignore them. He had even allowed Nines to feed him bites of his food, Nines’ cock twitching as he watched Gavin suck at the utensil. 

As Nines carried Gavin into their room (Gavin had claimed his feet were too sore to move sometime during the car ride over), he smirked at Gavin’s expression. He had spent more than a little while tidying the room up, with soft blankets draped over the love seat, and rose petals scattered on the floor. 

“Christ. This isn’t some kind of honey moon, Nines.”

“Well, I did carry you over the threshold, didn’t I?”

He chuckled, setting the man down and pressing a kiss into his temple. 

“If you want to have intercourse, the bed is in the other room. As well as a surprise. If you don’t, we could sit on the loveseat together, or perhaps you would want to be in my lap?”

“How would you want to fuck me?”

“However you wanted?”

“Even If I didn’t reciprocate?”

“Yes. I suppose you’d like me to eat you out?”

“I-if you don’t mind…” 

“Of course. Right this way.”

Taking his hand, he gently lead him to the room. The gift was a black choker, something delicate yet possessive. 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Gavin breathed, stroking the fabric in his hands before slipping it on. 

“You seemed to like feeling owned.”

“Thank you.” Gavin sprawled over the covers, opening his legs wide. “Do you like the view?”

Black panties, tight over his pubic mound, with a little bow on the front, peeked through the stockings. “Most definitely.” 

He crept forwards, bunching the dress at Gavin’s hips before hooking his fingers into the garments and tugging. They came away easily, Gavin hissing as air met his swollen sex. The head of his t-cock bobbed in greeting. 

Nines sucked it greedily, rubbing two fingers down his slit. Gavin bucked up, twisting as the fingers entered him. 

“Do you like this, sweetheart? Do you like me taking care of you?” He folded the dress down, so he could see Gavin’s face. He wasn’t disappointed. Red bloomed across his cheeks, his mouth screwed in ecstasy and perhaps embarrassment. 

Nines lapped against his opening, dragging his tongue down to Gavin’s asshole and laving around his pucker. “Do you like how that feels?” He purred, before sticking his tongue inside. 

Gavin jolted, his legs clamping around Nines’ neck. Working his tongue in a circle, Nines steadily fucked his fingers in and out of Gavin. A soft smattering of praise left him whenever his tongue stopped, muffled by Gavin’s body.

“Such a good boy. You’re being so pretty for me.”

He lapped slowly with his tongue, Gavin quivering underneath him. His tiny Vick trembled for attention, but that would be too easy. Instead, Nines nibbled gently on one of Gavin’s plump cunt lips. Gavin howled. 

“You’re so beautiful, Gavin. I can’t wait to own you.” He was sure if it was the words, or the way he crooked his fingers as he said them, but hot, salty cum spurted out of Gavin, coating his lips. 

In that moment, he wanted to kiss him, but he doubted Gavin would like it. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He should get up, but he liked the smell. How soft he felt. 

“Y-Yeah. Can you cuddle me?”

“Of course.”

Nines sidled up to hold him. They should change, he knew, but he wanted to bask in the moment. 

“You know, I like being beautiful for you.”


End file.
